Fall For You
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Orihime is confused, why does Ulquiorra seem to hate her so much, but then he seems to care if she wants to die? Why is it that Ulquiorra wants her to suffer knowing her friends are dead? UlquiorraXOrihime


Fall for You

I sat on my window sil staring at the moonless sky, there was nothing here but hate and hurt. I breathed hard as I recalled my good friends who were still fighting to save me. It's pointless needless to say, they will soon parish and it will be my fault. I stood up and took a look at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a white gown that was gently laced at the bottom with long laced sleeves. My skin had grown pale and my once happy cheerful green eyes were now dreary and filled with pain. I had become much skinnier from lack of eating, I didn't want to eat. It was pointless for me to eat and try to be happy when in truth I'd rather die. I looked at my hair, it was beginning to turn to a dark brown just as my brother Sora had predicted years and years earlier. I had gotten into a fight a while ago and now my hair was unleveled.

I also often thought about Ichigo, I loved him, but now truly my love has dulled, I no longer yearned for his touch, I only longed to know he was okay. I brushed my long bangs out of my eyes and layed myself on my bed. I was going to close my eyes and fall asleep when that stubborn hollow entered my room.

"Why are you starving yourself? Eat... please?" He forced out the last word, I don't know why he just doesn't stop trying, I want to die it's that simple. Couldn't he let me die in peace? I looked at Ulquiorra, his pale face seemed so human in the moonlight and it also looked as if he were crying, with the teal lines on both sides of his face below his eyelids it was hrd to tell sometimes.

"I wish not to." I stated lightly, this was always my response, surely he must know that by now. He stepped closer to my bed and shook his head, "What?" I asked as he gave me a funny look.

"You always reply the same thing, every night. It... bothers me. You humans are stubborn." He showed his glowing green eyes with some emotion, I remember the days when he would call me garbage or a stupid, stubborn, bitch. Why does it bother him now? Has he weakened or is that Aizen would kill him if I die, that would bother him...

"And every night I wish that you'd leave me be and yet you still come, why?" I asked, I knew the answer, 'It's my duty, I have no choice'.

"Because I just do... I don't wish to talk anymore... Eat" He said handing me a plate full of... Human food? It was pizza and french fries.

"Human food?" I was astonished, normally Hollows could care less if I starved to death or they made me eat there nasty food. I took the pizza and almost cried, pizza was one of the foods that Sora and I ate before he... died, and French fries were the food I used to make words out of as a child, it's like they took my childhood and put it on a plate. Ulquiorra stood up and began to leave when I asked just one more question, "How are my friends?" I took a bite of my pizza and a handful of fries.

He stopped and that's when I knew something was wrong he always replied the same thing, they are fine. Though when he said that he never paused. He looked at me with pitiful eyes, "They are all..." He paused, "dead"

My eyes widened and tears began to poor from my eyes. Is that why he brought me this food, so I would just eat and forget to ask how my friends were? He doesn't care, he couldn't care... I cried for hours on end. More tears fell every second and it just wouldn't stop. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

--

I awoke the next morning in shock, was Ichigo really dead? I breathed deeply and shrugged it off. Just relax Orihime, maybe it was all just a bad dream. I got out of bed and walked out of my room, it had been a while since my last walk around this place anyway. The hallways were amazing they could almost go on forever. I looked around every hall until I came to the library. I stepped inside to read a new book, I mean I was so bored naturally so reading a new book might be good for me. There were books everywhere in endless piles and on shelves that looked as if they would never end. I looked for a title of a book that seemed interesting. I stumbled upon a book called Breaking Away. I looked at it's summary on the front panel. A girl was taken hostage into a crazy organization. Sounds familiar, I didn't even read the last of the summary, I think it would be a good book regardless.

I sat myself on a couch and began reading. It started out with a girl named Ori who was a normal high school girl with unnatural talents. She had friends with some also unusual abilities so it seemed normal to her, until she was kidnapped by a man named Aizen... "Aizen? Hmm... must be coincidence." She was thrown into a place called... I stopped reading, I skipped a few chapters out of boredom. Ori falls in love with one of the men of Aizens organization, he wants to set her free, he wants to help her get away even if it costs him his life. 'That's bazaar...' I thought to myself. I put the book down for a moment, 'I wish I could get help out of this place.' Suddenly I began to fantasize about Ulquiorra.

'Wo, wo, wo. No, Ulquiorra is not considered cute, he's evil down to the core... But yet he shows so much emotion in his eyes, like he really understands the pain people feel, as if he were almost, human.' My thoughts became confusing I didn't even understand my own thoughts.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice call, it wasn't just any voice though, it was Aizen's. He sauntered forwards and came to my sight, Gin was with him. I've always wanted to ask Gin why he follows Aizen, why he follows someone when if he would make the right decisions he could be with the one he loved. Rangiku practically tore herself apart trying to get over him, stupid Ichimaru Gin... or did you really have a logical reason for being here?

"I'm just reading, trying to get some sunlight" I replied, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth really I'd been lying to myself. When ever I left my room I just wanted to come up with a reason to live a reason to keep sitting around hoping something good will happen. Yet I still haven't found an answer.

"Really? Find any good books?" Aizen said spotting Breaking Away. "A rather interesting title of a book..." He remarked with a sly smile. I hated him, he took away everything from me, first me away from my friends and then my friends lives what's next is he going to take away my right to breathe or my ability to speak? Will he dissect me in hopes I would help him conquer the world?

"If you are implying that I plan to run off you are greatly mistaken. You see I may be human but, I'm not that stupid." I said semi-angered.

"Of coarse I hadn't meant it like that. What could have made you come to such assumptions?" He said, trying to make it seem like I was the one assuming things. I wish he would just crawl into a whole and be killed by an angry mob! I took pleasure in seeing that plan in action. Sadly it wasn't a plan worth trying, it wouldn't work anyway.

"Oh it's nothing" I said beginning to take my leave. I was making my way to the door when I came face to face with Ulquiorra. It wasn't very often I saw him out and about. I didn't mind it either, he didn't really talk much anyway, last night might have just been a figment of my imagination, he hates me.

"Move" He said rudely. That was Ulquiorra for you he wants to get his way and he usually does.

"Good morning would be a nice thing to say, and maybe 'I need to get through' or 'excuse me'" I said moving from his path. He looked angry, but not at me. As if had been mad at something or someone else. I walked away, I had no interest in what Ulquiorra was mad about, nor did it apply to me (Hopefully) so it's best I not intervene myself in such... stupid situations. Still I can't help but wonder what's wrong... It's like every time I saw him my body became stimulated and my heart it tore every time he said how much he hated me, I shouldn't care but, why do I?

I kept walking forward trying to avoid the stares of the other espada. Everyone here hated me, why couldn't Aizen bring someone, with the same power as I, that has better social abilities? I walked down the hallway and made a right. There was only one way I was going to be able to die... I slowly made my way to the balcony and looked over it's edges, 'There's no way I could survive this drop, finally I can rest with my friends...' I felt a tear drop from my eyelid. Why am I so... scared? Isn't this what I want? Yes, I'm only a drop away from Ishida, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Sora. I lifted my head high and proudly let myself flip over the balcony. 'I'd soon be free and...' Something is wrong. Why haven't I hit the bottom yet. I opened my eyes as saw bright green eyes staring back. I was backed into a wall by Ulquiorra..., "Why did you save me?" I demanded.

"It's not your time to die" He said holding me against the wall. It was strange while he held me there I almost felt, safe. It was like he wanted to protect me for non-selfish reasons. I looked into his eyes, there was no hate only worry. Has he truely become weak? The Ulquiorra I remember just wanted to keep himself alive and have the pleasure of killing. What has happended to him, it's as if this isn't him. I felt a surge of flashbacks pour though my head.

_"Woman eat!" Ulquiorra demanded._

_"You stupid bitch why do you insist on being so stubborn?"_

_"You're stupid, all of your kind are garbage all they want is to cause..." _

He stopped mid-sentence, what was he going to say. Did I miss something important? I tried to come up with an answer but soon I gave up... "Is that the only reason? It was not my time? So you're saying I should just sit here suffer instead of joining my friends when..." He gripped my tighter.

"Damn, I tried so hard. You're too addictive, you're not my type in my eyes and yet every movement in my body aches around you. My time is your time, we'll die together. I don't care if you don't feel like me I..." His words were in sheer agony, he hated how he felt and for some reason... I could feel what he was talking about. "I... I can't find the words..." He was agonzed and confused. I felt as though I lost control of my body. I broke his grasp and reached for his face. His skin was soft and warm, it wasn't cold and rough like I always believed it had been. I gently pulled his face to mine, when our lips touched it was so unreal. Ulquiorra seemed to calm down to this motion, my heart beat accelerated. After all the hell I've been through this was more than heaven, I never wanted it to end. How could it be that I'd fallen in love and haven't noticed? My love for Ichigo has completely disappeared, as if it never happened. This seemed different as if what I knew was love was really just a false matter. Right now is all I could wish for... , "I love you" Ulquiorra whispered.

"Isn't there a word that's more than love?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Not that I can think of..." There had to be, but this, this had to be a dream. This is impossible. "We're not impossible, we're real..." He said pulling me into an embrace.

"When you were talking about humans that one time... you said 'your kind is garbage all they want is to cause...' what did you mean?" I asked looking at the happy and yet suprised look on Ulquiorra's face.

"All they do is cause hurt. You 'caused every muscle in my body to go limp, I felt paralyzed around you. It hurt, I didn't know what it was, not til now and yet..." He paused, "I still don't understand your kind."

I smiled, "Maybe you should just live on Earth for a couple of hours, I'm sure it wouldn't take that long for you to understand why we act the way we do." I shrugged, "All we want is peace, but there are many who want to cause the calm and stability to crash."

"I love you" Ulquiorra said kissing me again.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I don't own Bleach or the characters involved.

LarvaxMiyu31: Hope you all enjoyed my song fic. I really enjoyed writing it lol ^_^ R&R


End file.
